epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clock Tower
The Clock Tower is the first boss in Epic Mickey. Originally a resident of the "it's a small world" attraction, the Wasteland has a living version as a friendly resident of the Gremlin Village, but it was twisted because of "it´s a small world" continuously playing. When Mickey arrives in the area the Tower is held in, its smiling yellow face is replaced by a grey, twisted grinning one, and it attacks by slamming its hands and arms on the platform Mickey's on. Mickey can finish the battle in two ways: *Mickey can use Paint to freeze the Tower's arms. Once both are fully painted, the arm that was painted last will lower itself to Mickey's level, allowing him to jump onto its hand. The hand will move Mickey close to the Tower's twisted face, allowing him to spray Paint on the face, restoring the Clock Tower to its normal self and lowering Mickey to the projector screen to Mean Street. This action increases Mickey's Paint capacity, earns him the Stop the Music pin, and also unlocks the Clock Tower's good ending: A group of Gremlins dance beneath the Tower's face as it watches them. *Mickey can use Thinner to strip away at the Tower's hands, revealing its robotic fingers. When he tries to crush Mickey again, the hands get smashed off, and Mickey will have to repeat for the other, then deal with the arms. Upon defeat, the Clock Tower's face and arms come off and into the Thinner river, where Mickey can use the arms and face as platforms to get to Mean Street. This action will increase Mickey's Thinner capacity and earn him the Unwind the Clock pin, but it will unlock the Clock Tower's bad ending in the game's ending: its twisted face and remains of its arms still float in the thinner river where it was fought. Either of the Clock Tower's endings reflect on how well we manage time. Tips *If you're going to redeem the Clock Tower, you have to paint one of his arms, don't paint it completely. If you paint it completely, it will freeze but you must paint the other arm. While you paint the other arm, the frozen arm may defrost and you have to paint it all over again. Trivia *The Clock Tower's theme is a scary, disturbing and depressing version of "it's a small world". *In the early artwork of the game it shows the Clock Tower with the face that appears in Walt Disney World. In the game it is loosly based on the sun side of the face from Disneyland Paris. *On the real ride the tower is at where passangers get on but in Epic Mickey it has been changed and now is behind a pool of thinner. *Sometimes when he smashes his fists on the ground Paint, Thinner and power-ups will spawn at the side. *In the Clock Tower's bad ending, his hands are still connected despite the fact that they were destroyed during battle. Technically, only his arms should've been visible. *Also in Epic Mickey, the ride has been colored in, the original one was in white and lit up by lights during special events. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Reformed villains